<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uh Oh! MURDER by The_gay_snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045370">Uh Oh! MURDER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake'>The_gay_snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Morally Neutral Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Morally Neutral Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Sleep | Remy Sanders, Multi, Virgil doesn't like blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your usual mob au, with intruloceit and mob boss Logan. There will be talk of murder and blood, so be careful. </p><p>It was an unspoken rule, don't say anything, don't get hurt. Unfortunately,  some people don't know that rule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uh Oh! MURDER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unspoken rule. No one said anything, and no one got hurt. It was very clear what was going on, why Remus and Janus would go into the bosses office and not leave for hours, why Virgil or Remy would go and find the three of them asleep on the couch, why whenever Janus brought in a particularly difficult target there would be maniacal laughter. </p><p>Logan, Remus, and Janus were in a relationship, and to be honest the rest of the mob were thankful for it. </p><p>Remus was chaotic, Logan and Janus were composed. Janus lied, Remus and Logan were truthful (as much as you can be when you are in the mob). Logan was uptight, but Remus and Janus could make him smile. They all worked well together, and that commanded respect. </p><p>Or, so many people believed. </p><p> Patton could practically hear the venom coming from the man Janus had just dragged in, and he wasn't even speaking yet. They occasionally had people like this, people who believed that they would be able to yell and carry on with the boss, and that he would be let go unscathed. That was never the case. </p><p>As soon as Janus slammed the door Patton shot Roman a glance. "This isn't going to end well," the more moral of the men said. It wasn't that they were monsters, Patton just had a few more, firm morals than the others. </p><p>"Oh definitely not," Roman nodded, almost smirking. Just then a loud cackle sounded through the entire building, one that could be heard all the way outside, if there was any way there was anyone out there. </p><p>"Looks like he gets to have his fun," another voice said, both of the men looking up to see Remy walk in, wearing his black leather jacket and sunglasses, a cup of coffee in his hand. "You should probably call the carpet cleaner before Virgil gets back, you know how he gets where there is blood and limbs all over the floor." </p><p>"You would think after working in this industry he would have gotten used to it by now," </p><p>"Yeah," Remy slid into a seat, pulling a pack of cards out from under the table. "But you would also think Logan is a stone cold bastard, but I saw Remus take him the biggest stuffed bear yesterday, and I swear I heard Logan laugh," </p><p>Patton looked skeptical, he had tried to make Logan laugh too many times with no success. "I call bullshit," </p><p>Roman looked up as Patton swore. "What happened to telling us to watch our language?" </p><p>Patton shrugged as he took the cards Remy delt. "If needed to be said."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey look I'm back! It's been a while- no matter! Just for a heads up, if you want to see more of what I write, and not just fanfics, I have an Instagram,  where I post these stories,  art, and original content,  so perhaps go check that out if you like this. The name is The_gay_snake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>